This application relates to a voltage supply for an electric motor wherein a buck boost converter is able to increase or decrease voltage being directed into an inverter, and then to the motor. In addition, an inductive coil for the converter extends away from the converter, and into the motor housing such that it can be cooled by a thermal management system for the motor.
Typically, a voltage supply for an electric motor is directed into a converter for changing the voltage that is ultimately supplied to an inverter, and then to stator windings of the electric motor.
In the past, electric motors with this basic architecture have utilized a buck converter, which is operable to lower the voltage when desired. As an example, when operating at a low speed, the buck converter is operable to decrease the voltage, thus providing more efficient operation of the motor.
A feature of prior motor architectures is that the converter would typically be provided with a control or inductor coil. This coil often becomes quite hot during operation, and cooling systems for the converter thus must be relatively robust in large part to cool the coil.
While inductors that have been part of various controls have been positioned within a motor housing for cooling, such inductors have not been part of a voltage converter that is positioned outside of the motor housing.
While buck boost converters which can both increase and decrease voltage are known, they have not been provided into an electric motor voltage supply.